Persaingan Dalam Keluarga
by Akeshi Reru
Summary: Fugaku bingung harus memilih antara Sasuke dan Itachi.Ketika memilih timbullah persaingan. Maaf kalau cerita tidak jelas.Happy Read!


Haii Minna-saan bertemu lagi sama sama saya Author tidak jelas ,saya ada cerita nihh

Don't Like ,but must read. Judulnya Persaingan DalamKeluarga

Happy Read ^^/

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Family,

Pairing : ItaSasu

Warning: OOC, EYD tidak baku, Alur begitu cepat,Judul pasaran, dan tidak jelas

**Persaingan Dalam Keluarga**

Uchiha Itachi adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha , Itachi mempunyai seorang adik yaitu Uchiha Uchiha ini mempunyai perusahaan yang terkenal di Konoha yaitu PT .Gold Uchiha, yang dipimpin oleh Fugaku .Dengan dia perusahaannya jadi terkenal dan sukses, sayangnya dia sudah tua dan sering sakit –sakitan ,rencananya ada pelantikan ketua baru untuk memimpin perusahaanya itu .Calonnya adalah anaknya sendiri yaitu Itachi dan Sasuke, Fugaku bingung siapa yang akan memimpin perusahaanya , kerja anaknya bagus dan disiplin tapi fugaku harus memilih dan bertanya pada istrinya Mikoto

''Menurut mu siapa yang paling cocok untuk memimpin perusahaan kita?''tanya fugaku

'Kkalau menurutku sihh lebih baik Itachi karena umurnya sudah lebih dewasa , tapi terserah kamu''

''Hmmm '' fugaku makin bingung

''Pikirkan lah terus menurut kamu yang paling pantas , 1 minggu lagi pelantikannya kan?''

''Iya, Tetapi aku bingung , aku takut diantara mereka ada yang iri''

''Percayalah pasti tidak ada yang mengiri karena dia anak kita''

**Satu Minggu berlalu**

Semua pegawai berkumpul dan Fugaku pun mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin baru perusahaan PT Gold Uchiha.

"Itachi, Sasuke sekarang ayah akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi ketua baru , kalian harus saling membantu walaupun kalian bukan semagat kerja pegawai" ujar fugaku

''Baik ayah''kata mereka berdua

''Oke ayah sadah putuskan yang menjadi ketua nya adalah Uchiha Sasuke''

Suara sorakan pegawai dan trompet pun terdengar

''HAH! '' (itachi sangat kaget dan tidak percaya)

" Ok sasuke selamat dan bekerja keras lah"

"Baik ayah"

3 bulan berlalu sangat disayangkan sekali mantan pemimpin PT Gold Uchiha yaitu Fugaku Uchiha harus meninggalkan para keluarganya. Keluarga duka sangat sedih terutama istrinya .belum sampai satu minggu itachi ingin kabur dari rumah karena kesal tidak dipilih menjadi ketua menitipkan surat yang diltakan di atas meja.

Isi Surat:

Maaf Ibu

Aku harus meninggalkan rumah ,aku malu terhadap teman temanku di perusahaan bahwa aku tidak menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Aku akan membuat perusahaan dan mengulang dari 0, maaf perbuatan ku seperti anak kecil. Oh iya sasuke suatu saat kita akan bertemu di persaingan perusahaan. Bila aku kalah aku akan pulang kerumah

Salam Itachi

Telah membaca itu ibu itachi menangis ,dia harus kehilang dua orang yang disayangnya.

''Huhuhu'' tangisan mikoto

''Ibu jangan menangis, aku akan mengalahkan itachi dan itachi akan pulang''bujuk sasuke

''Apakah kamu bisa? Itachi itu sangat hebat''

''Tenang saja ibu lagi pula itachi mempunyai perusahaan yang belum terkenal'' remeh sasuke

''Jangan remehkan Itachi ,Sasuke'' ujar ibunya

'' Ya ibu''

6 tahun sasuke kewalahan dengan persaingan perusahan yang hebat yaitu PT GLDI yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Itachi . Sasuke nyaris bangkrut , walaupun gitu sasuke tetap itu sasuke dan pemimpin perusahaan berkumpul di perusahaan itachi.

''Wahhh inikah perusahaan Itachi'' sasuke terkagum kagum

''Iya Sasuke'' Itachi datang dibelakang sasuke yang mengejutkan sasuke

''Huh biasa saja''

''kamu bilang ini biasa saja suatu saat aku akan menguasai perusahaan mu juga hahahaha''

''Tidak akan , jangan anggap enteng aku''

''Huh liat saja nanti kamu akan sujud sujud dan akan tinggal bersama ku''

''Tidak akan''

''Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh ibu untuk tinggal di tempatku''

''Pasti ibu tidak ingin, walaupun aku miskin aku tidak akan sudi tinggal bersama mu''

Ketika itu acara berkumpulnya sudah selesai, sasuke pun pulang dan begitu kesal dengan ucapan itachi.

"Huh sombong sekali itachi" kesal sasuke

"Ada apa anakku" mikoto mengelus rambut anaknya

"Dia bilang aku akan kalah darinya"

"Sudah jangan dimasukan kedalam hati bekerja keras lah"

"Baik ibu"

Ketika konoha meminta beberapa kebutuhan yang wajib ,apabila tidak bisa dilakukan oleh para perusahaan maka perusahaan itu akan dikenakan hukuman yaitu pemecatan pegawai dan penutupan perusahaan . perusahaan yang disuruh adalah perusahaan Uchiha dan . Mereka beusaha keras untuk menjalankan perintah dari petinggi waktu yang telah ditentukan selesai , petinggi konoha menilai dan mengumumkan perusahaan siapa yang kerja bagus

"Ok kerja yang bagus adalah perusahaan PT Gold Uchiha, dan perusahaan PT GLDI resmi ditutup''

''APAA" itachi terkejut

"Maaf Tn Itachi perusahaan anda saya tutup"

"tunggu kenapa perusahaan saya kurang baik dimata anda"

"Kerja keras perusahaan bukan dari anak buah tapi juga anda "

"Dari mana anda tau bahwa saya tidak ikut dalam bekerja?"

"Saya menyuruh anak buah saya untuk memata-matai perusahaan anda"

"Jadi selama ini? BRENGSEK"

Petinggi konoha menutup perusahaan itachi sedangkan itachi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Uang,rumah pegawai pun tidak ada lagi, sekarang itachi sendirian dan ia ingin balik kerumahnya yaitu rumah ia malu, itachi akan coba untuk minta maaf

_Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong..._

"Lama tak berjumpa Sasuke"

"Ingin ngapain kamu"tanya sasuke

"Aku ingin bertemu ibu"

"Yasudah masuk ibu ada didalam"

"Ibu apa kabar"tanya itachi

"Ibu baik saja nak, ngapain kamu disini"

"Aku ingin minta maaf sama ibu, apakah ibu ingin memaafkan saya?"

"Tentu saja, tapi selain ibu kamu harus minta maaf sama sasuke"

"Oh iya sasuke saya minta maaf"

"Huh meminta maaf setelah kamu bangkrut. DASAR" kesal sasuke

"Ya sudah kalau kamu tidak mau memaafkan saya juga tidak apa – apa , saya pulang dulu"

"Memang kamu punya rumah"tanya ibunya karena khawatir

"Tidak sih tapi mungkin aku tinggal di kolong jembatan :'( ''

"Kenapa kamu tidak tinggal disini aja itachi"

"Tidak bisa karena sasuke tidak mau memaafkan ku"

"Sasuke apakah kamu mau memaafkan kakakmu"

"TDAK .Sudah kan minta maafnya , sana pergi" Sasuke membentak

"Yasudah tidak usah " kata itachi yang sudah pasrah

"Kalau begitu ibu akan memberikan uang untuk mu"

"IBU JANGAN , dia kan sudah kaya dan banyak perusahaan jadi tidak perlu"kesal sasuke

"Tapi sasuke"

"Sudah jangan , sasuke mohon jangan .SUDAH PERGI SANA "

"Iya kakak akan pergi"

"Cih kakak anda bukan siapa-siapa lagi"

"EH!, baik lah saya orang yang tidak tau malu akan pergi"

Sasuke mendorong itachi keluar pintu

"SANA PERGI " _BLAMM_

Aku harus pergi kemana ya, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, lebih baik aku tinggal di rumah teman ku.

_Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong..._

"Eh ada Itachi ada perlu apa malam-malam begini"

"Kisame , kau tau kan kalau aku ini bangkrut , aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, bolehkan aku tinggal bersama mu 1-2 hari"

"Yasudahlah ayo masuk"

_Di tempat tidur_

"Itachi, kau nanti kerja apa?"

"Ntah, aku nanti berusaha mencari dan juga meminta maaf kepada keluargaku"

"Iya, gimana kamu bekerja membantu Bapak Pain berjualan"

"Memang jualan apa?"

"Jualan gorengan ^^"

"HAH!, mana cukup itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan"

"Asalkan kerja keras pasti bisa kok"

"iya – iya "

"Yasudah kita tidur ,Selamat Tidur "

"Selamat Tidur"

Keesokan hari nya sasuke bekerja di Bapak Pain kenalannya kisame

"Bapak Pain ada temen saya yang ingin bekerja sama bapak"

"Siapa namanya dan mana orangnya"

"Ini pak namanya Uchiha Itachi"

"HAH!, Uchiha kenapa mau bekerja jadi Tukang Gorengan"

"Perusahaannya bangkrut ,pak"

"Ya Ampun kasihan sekali, ya sudah mulain hari ini kamu bekerja sama saya"

"Iya pak"jawab itachi

"Ini grobaknya silahkan berjualan "

"Oke"

Itachi keliling konoha berjualan gorengan, ketika itu ia bertemu ibunya

"GORENGAN...GORENGAN"

"Saya ingi beli"

"Bu pengen beli apa"

"Pisang goreng 3 dan Cirengnya 4"

"Ini bu"

"Nih uangnya "ketika dilihat siapa orangnya

"Eh itachi kenapa kamu jualan ini" mengelus anaknya

"Eh ibu , untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari"

"Habis dagang kamu pulang ya nak kerumah"

"Mana mungkin ibu , pasti sasuke kesal"

"Ibu akan berusaha membujuk"

Lalu ketika sudah selesai dagang , itachi pulang kerumah kisame dan Itachi mengemaskan barangnya

"Eh Itachi mau kemana"

"Aku mau pulang kerumah, Arigatou Kisame"

"Douita, Semoga sasuke menerima mu ya"

"Iya"

_Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong..._

"Itachi, sekian lama ibu menunggu ayo kita masuk"

Ketika masuk ibu telah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Itachi

"Ayo makan itachi"

"terimakasih ibu"

"makan yang banyak ya"

"Iya bu"

"Waktu kamu di luar baik-baik aja kan"

"Baik kok"

Lalu Sasuke pulang

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang sasuke"Ibu menghampiri sasuke

"AHAHAH ada orang gembel di meja makan kita"

"Sasuke jangan ngomong begitu sama kakak mu"

"KAKAK? Kakak yang gagal?"

"SASUKE " Bentak ibu

"Kenapa ibu bentak aku , harunya itu dia"menujuk Itachi

"Itachi sudah minta maaf kenapa kamu tidak memaafkannya"

"Orang seperti dia tidak pantas untuk diampunin"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkannya kamu sama saja seperti Itachi, Ini sudah berlalu "

"Huh"

"Sasuke tolong maafkan aku"Itachi pun sujud dan meminta mohon

"TIDAK"

"AKU MOHON" Itachi mengeluarkan air mata

"Cih , Jangan memasangkan tampang seperti itu"

"AKU MOHON"

"TIDAK AKAN"

"Sasuke kalau kamu tidak mau memaafkan nya ibu akan keluar dari rumah"

"CIH , OKEE INI PERMINTAAN DARI IBU .KALAU KAU SEPERTI INI LAGI JANGAN HARAP"

"Baik Sasuke"

"Yasudah nak , yuk makan bersama-sama"

"Aku gak nafsu"Sasuke pergi kekamar

"Kalau begitu ibu akan membawakan makanan ke kamar ya"

"Tidak usah"

"Ibu, maafkan aku gara-gara aku sasuke tidak mau makan"

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kalau lapar dia pasti ambil makanan"

Lalu ibu menghampiri Sasuke,

"Sasuke jangan lah pandang orang dari kejelekannya, jadi ibu mohon maafkan Itachi"

"Tapi bu"

"Maafkan lah kakak mu dengan tulus"

"Hn, Aku akan mencobanya"

Lama-lama kemudian Itachi dan Sasuke kembali seperti sediakala , hubungan mereka makin membaik. Sasuke menjadi pemimpin yang adil, dan Itachi menjadi kakak yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke.

Gak Suka maaf ya =A=

Karena Saya baru pemula

Jadi Mohon Dimaklumin ^^v

Tunggu Cerita Lain Dari Saya,

Oyasumi Minna-saan

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
